


Fanget

by onnenlintu



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/pseuds/onnenlintu
Summary: In the Twitch stream on 14/9, Minna responded to the question "What would Sigrun enjoy reading, if she read books?" with "Trashy romance novels". She never said exactly how Sigrun enjoys them. Almost entirely SFW, set during the book-discovery part of the mission.





	Fanget

“ _There he was._ _Stalwart, and_ \- Emil, have you ever seen one of those and thought of the word ‘stalwart’? Is that what people who like ‘em think about? - _Stalwart and tu- turmer- tumeeee-_ ”  
  
“'Tumescent?' Is that the word you’re trying to say?” Mikkel looked up from the task of piling more of these worthless books into the “junk” pile. He might ordinarily have refused to assist Sigrun’s loud and over-pronounced attempt at oratory, but the blush on Emil’s face as he was held there and forced to listen to Sigrun’s discoveries was just too funny. Even Tuuri, reduced to nose-crinkling and “Oh, no!” by this style of description herself, had started to giggle at how utterly mortified he was by Sigrun’s insisting he participate. It was probably best that Lalli and Reynir remained mystified by the scene in front of them.  
  
“What’s it mean?” Sigrun was squinting at the moldy pages, looking skeptical at the idea of this being a real word.  
  
“It means ‘very much like an erect penis’.” Turning back to the book-sorting was a good way to hide his smirk, when Emil responded to that by squeezing his eyes shut and trying to wrestle his wrist out of Sigrun’s grasp.   
  
“Well why wouldn’t you just say that then? Hey, no budging! This bit’s great.” Sigrun kept her grip on Emil with one hand, barely seeming to strain, while flipping the page with her thumb. “Fuck me, who wrote this? _His tu-me-scent rod filled my quivering flower and_ \- ha! - _his manly hands came to my heaving breast, filling me with a frisson of godliness._ Hey, Mikkel, is this how Danes do it?”  
  
“I am sure some novels of this sort have also been written by Norwegians.”   
  
“The Swedish ones are nowhere _near_ as badly written - I mean, uh.” Emil’s first contribution elicited a hoot of delighted mockery from Sigrun, leaving his blush the deepest any of them had yet seen it. “I mean, so I’ve _heard_.” Sigrun wasn’t having any of it, continuing to snicker and releasing his hand to punch his shoulder, before handing him her little pile of books.  
  
“Your turn to read!”  
  
Reynir had picked up one of the books and was flipping through it, squinting until his face settled into an expression of mild despair. “Oh, right. These are romance novels.”   
  
“Oh yes.” Tuuri responded to him first flatly, then slightly more brightly with “Oh, so which words seem the same to you? At least _that’s_ interesting to think about…”  
  
“ _He finished with a mighty heave, his hot seed exploding into my depths._ ” Emil said it all at once very quickly, holding the book at arm’s length before throwing it down. It landed pages askew on the floor near Lalli's crossed legs, making him start and stare in much the same way a cat did at loud noises. “Please don’t make me read any more.”   
  
“I also vote for never hearing Emil say that again.” Mikkel held out his hand for the books. “Now, all of those to the junk pile, thanks.”   
  
“Is that mutinous sentiment I hear?” Sigrun picked the book up off the floor, dusting it off with a flourish. “I think mutineers who attempt to give the captain orders need at least four more chapters.”  
  
The whole team’s groans only encouraged her. For hours after she was done, Sigrun’s cackling continued as she continued to remember prize gems she’d found. “Never thought I’d say this, but I changed my mind. Books are great.”


End file.
